1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitting of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Selection of a golf club fitted to a golf player is called fitting. One who performs fitting of a golf club for a golf player is called a fitter. Physical properties of a shaft of a golf club have a great impact on the fitting.
For example, one of shaft physical properties is flex. The flex represents hardness of a shaft. In general, for the flex, fit hardness is recommended based on magnitude of a head speed. For a golf player whose head speed is relatively slow, a flexible shaft is recommended. For a golf player whose head speed is relatively fast, a hard shaft is recommended. However, there is no uniform standard on the flex, and different standard is defined for each of manufacturers. Selection of a fit flex value often relies on a fitter's experience and intuition.
As other shaft physical properties, a flex point, torque, and weight are exemplified. Also for a flex point, torque, and weight, there is no other way than relying on a fitter's experience and intuition. Fitting by a fitter involves variations, etc. due to the fitter's subjectivity. Thus, in such fitting, a golf club to be selected will be different if a fitter differs.
Hence, it is proposed to measure swings of a golf player and perform fitting based on result of the measurement. For example, in the Patent Publication No. 3061640 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,417, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,286, U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,368, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,887, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,651), timing of swings is measured. An fit shaft is recommended based on the measured timing. In the Patent Publication No. 4184363 (US2006/0111197), a head speed before impact and a speed of a grip unit are measured. A fit shaft is recommended based on the head speed and the speed of the grip unit. These methods enables fitting in an objective manner.